Naruto Uzumaki: Demonic Side
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto's life goes as in the anime until the Mizuki incident where someone hears the traitor tell Naruto of the fox, and that person tries to free Naruto of the fox. but he uses skills he shouldn't have. Slight Constatine at the start.


**This fiction is all blamed on the movie Constantine, and my own obsession with Naruto.**

**The summary: Naruto lives his life full of beatings and some other things that need not be mentioned, up until the Mizuki incident, but in this lifetime, someone hears Mizuki calling Naruto the nine-tailed fox demon.**

**This is where our story begins, this is where his true hell begins, and where Naruto gains new powers and abilities, as well as something a little extra.**

**I do not own either Naruto or the hit motion picture Constantine. Starring Matrix's Keanu Reeves(that's how the dvd case spells it)**

**Also, I feel I must mention, that fanfiction is completely made up, with things changing to fit the story, and so, I mention this now, that everything in here has nothing to do with actual god, everything said by the characters has nothing to do with anything that is real, but if this does appear to offend too many people, I will take it down, but if I get enough good reviews on it, I will keep going.**

**Just know I mean no offense to anyone when writing this.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=story start=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You are the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto stared on in shock, as a hidden figure raised an eyebrow. Iruka gritted his teeth.

"Shut up you traitor! By the law of Konohagakure you are sentenced to death!"

Mizuki aimed for Naruto as he threw one of his oversized shuriken from his back, Naruto was crawling away, shocked at what he just learned, until he felt warm liquid drop on his face, and looked to see Iruka bleeding, protecting him.

"Why?"

Iruka looked at Naruto as he smiled.

"Because your just like me, having to resort to being the fool in order to be seen."

Mizuki interrupted by laughing.

"Iruka just wants to kill you himself."

Naruto cried as Iruka coughed up blood, and while Iruka was coughing, Naruto stood up and ran towards the forest, only to run into a tall man in a business suite, holding a pendant in his hand.

The man looked at Naruto and smiled.

"You are possessed by a demon, allow me to purify you."

With that, the man flipped the pendant up in front of Naruto's face, slamming his thumb into it as it got in front of his forehead, and Naruto gave a dead scream, his skin smoking, and his stomach burning, and the spot where the pendant touched, bleeding.

Mizuki smiled at what was happening before him, while Iruka looked on horrified.

"Stop it!"

Iruka tried to stand as he glared at the strange man, that is until said strange man began one handed seals, then stopping the seals as he now somehow held a cross in it.

"**Holy Mirror Summoning!**"

Suddenly, a mirror began to rise from the ground, Naruto was still screaming in pain, even as the man pulled his thumb away.

"I would close your eyes if I were you."

Naruto stumbled back as he clutched his head in pain, the giant scroll of sealing still hanging on his back, now sweating crazy as the strange man grabbed his shirt collar, and covered his eyes, mumbling in his ears. Naruto didn't hear through the pain in his head.

But Naruto felt a lot more pain as the man stepped to the side and the face of the nine-tails was within the mirror, and the man just waved his hand at the mirror, sending it into a tree as it smashed into hundreds of pieces, but what none of them expected, was for a small fox to fall from it.

Naruto let loose another pain filled scream as a red aura surrounded him, for the man had succeeded in pulling the Kyuubi's soul from the seal, but without a mind to keep the power away from him, that's all the seal had, power, and lots of it.

The seal no longer sensed the Kyuubi behind the seal, and safely assumed all that was there was chakra, and so, vanished, as the chakra flooded Naruto, and Naruto now felt worse, so much in fact, he didn't even scream.

Naruto felt every fiber of skin move as his ears migrated to the top of his head, and then he had to deal with them stretching, and then feel as his sun kissed blond hair covered them.

Naruto could no longer hold his tears back as he felt something ripping out of his backside, a bit above his ass, and so he just whimpered as he had to feel the same ripping eight more times. Naruto screamed out crying more and more, but around the fourth tail, Naruto felt a little warmth.

Iruka finally dragged himself over to his crying student as he held him in his arms, Iruka felt the boy sobbing, and the strange man turned to the small fox kit, and pulled out some strange white knife with a cross for a handle.

The strange man simply stopped as the third Hokage dropped down in front of him, with ANBU dropping down around Mizuki, and arresting him, but Sarutobi stood glaring at the unknown person.

"You have many questions to answer, first and foremost is. What the hell did you do to Naruto?"

The stranger simply raised an eyebrow.

"I am called the suicide angel, and all I did was remove a demon from possessing the boy, and now I must kill the demon. Though I have no clue what is wrong with the blonde, though I assume he has been possessed for a long time, cause this must be from all the access dark energy that the demon was able to gather before I released the boy from it's control."

Sarutobi was pissed off, this man who calls himself an angel, just waltzes in and screws with the seal on poor Naruto, seeing as the boy was now being cradled by Iruka, with the pain finally over, as nine tails were now protruding from his ass. Sarutobi turned to the so called angel and glared, until said man was blasted away by the small fox, which appeared to scoff at him.

"Damn wannabe, you took that medallion, learned a mirror jutsu, and you assume yourself a suicide angel. There have been no angels on earth since long before we Bijuu even existed. God as well as Satan both decided to allow mankind to bring itself to ruin, and so, they retrieved all the angels, and you know what? They shall never return now. For God has seen human kind, and until they are worthy of being forgiven, he shall not intervene, the choice is obvious that he shall never intervene until the human race has been able to obtain forgiveness. It is people like you that keep them from forgiving any, for you claim to be angels, and that is claiming God gave you something he has taken away. So just go to hell you fool."

And with that, Kyuubi, as a little fox kit, released a wave of chakra, that allowed the small demon to destroy the left side of the man's chest.

Hiruzen Sarutobi rubbed his hand down his face before he began to rub the bridge of his nose.

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass to explain."

0123456789-team assignments-9876543210

Naruto sat in a hooded cloak with the Konoha headband tied around the neck, allowing only his bright blue eyes to be seen, while everyone continued to give him questioning looks, though none knew it was him.

Sasuke Uchiha looked at the cloaked boy.

"Who are you?"

Sadly, said boy is enough of an ass to demand he know everything, and Naruto hated that.

"Bite me."

Several Uchiha fan-girls were not happy, all now thinking of what Sasuke biting them would be like... shivers.

Sasuke grabbed the hood of the boy but got his hand bit.

"Ow! What the hell was that?"

Suddenly, from the hood, popped a little fox kit, which, while the fan-girls admitted was cute, was what bit Sasuke. Sakura yelled her disapproval.

"How dare that stupidly cute rodent bite my Sasuke-kun!"

Everyone blinked at the pinkette.

"What?"

Ino sighed.

"You really need to pick a side and stay on it forehead."

Shikamaru just mutters troublesome. While Shino tries to comfort Hinata, due to the girl feeling down about something.

Naruto just grinned, with his sparkly teeth and bright blue eyes, it sorta freaked people out, due to only seeing the blue slitted eyes and a smile full of white sharp teeth, within the darkness.

Iruka chose then to walk in, and sighed at what he saw. Though the grin Naruto had scared him as well. Iruka remembered testifying on Naruto's behalf, and because he and the Hokage saw and heard everything, Mizuki was in jail, and the unknown so called angel was dead, while Naruto had a new little friend, which the council thought was a normal fox kit that the dead man had brought.

Iruka sighed at the memory, and began his speech, which ended with him naming off six teams, and then naming off one that confused everyone.

"...Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"What!"

Anyone with half a brain guessed who the cloaked person was now, but then there were those who had less.

"But Iruka-sensei, Naruto isn't here, and he didn't even pass."

Sakura proved the previously stated point...

Several people looked at the pinkette. The hooded boy looked to be raising a bored eyebrow, evident by the way his eyes were shaped.

"How did you get the highest grades again?"

Sakura pulled her fist back, ready to clobber the boy, but had her fist grabbed by Sasuke as Iruka suddenly held a hand to the boy's chest, which in combination of his shoulder, kept the two at a distance from one another.

Sakura was in shock, and when she turned to Iruka for an answer, she saw something barely under her line of sight, which was a clawed hand, ready to stab right through her if she moved even close enough to punch him.

Sakura stared in shock as she fell backwards into Sasuke's chest, ad Naruto put his hand down. Iruka sighed.

"Please refrain from hurting your teammate Naruto, and Sakura, you should watch your actions towards others, your temper may one day get you killed."

Sasuke stared at the claw as it went back into the sleeve of the cloak, only for him to lock eyes with Naruto and give an unconscious shiver at that fanged grin and slitted glowing blue eyes.

Iruka sighed and went back to his desk, continuing to call out the teams...

Several hours later and team seven was still seated in the classroom waiting for their sensei. Sakura was still a bit shaken from the near death experience, and as their sensei, Kakashi Hatake walked into the room, he saw Sakura hiding behind Sasuke, who was brooding as he looked at the still grinning cloaked Naruto.

Kakashi shivered at the creepy grin, and so told them to meet him on the roof.

They made it up there with no problem, Sasuke being used as a shield for Sakura.

Kakashi sighed.

"How about introductions?"

Sakura turned to her sensei.

"Why don't you go first sensei? So we know what you wanna know about us."

Kakashi shrugged.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have plenty of likes, I dislike some things, and as for my dreams for the future... I have plenty of hobbies."

The three students just blinked, and nearly glared. Kakashi motioned for Sakura to begin.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are... my hobbies are... my dreams for the future are... squeal."

Sakura was practically drooling on Sasuke, she even scared Naruto, though he just flinched when she squealed, so said squeal probably hurt his ears. Kakashi sighed as he asked her.

"And your dislikes?"

Sakura sobered right up and looked irritated as she answered.

"Ino-pig and Naruto-baka."

Kakashi now felt worse off than before, and could almost see the headaches this one would cause. Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to talk, though he was told by the Hokage to not judge them by their appearances, he still figured that they were gonna fail his test.

Sasuke sighed as he started.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate everything, and I like nothing, my hobbies are non of your damn business, and my dream for the future... no, my ambition is to kill a certain man, and to restore the lost honor of the Uchiha clan."

Kakashi was actually forcing himself not to judge them at all, he was trying so hard not to just call him an emo bitch and tell them they fail, but the Hokage would strangle him if he just failed them right there. So he looked at the final member of his team, and he motioned for him to speak.

Naruto gave a full sharp-toothed grin, as he began, and the way it looked scared Kakashi, for it was almost as if it was a ghost in a hooded cloak.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and the little kit is Kyuubi, my likes are foxes, my dislikes are fake angels, and now Sakura, my hobbies include such things as hanging with woodland critters such as foxes, my dream is to be left alone by the darkness."

Kakashi was now very curious about the hooded boy. Sakura on the other hand still had to mock him.

"If you hate darkness so much, then why are you wearing that stupid cloak?"

Naruto raised a brow at the girl.

"Darkness can actually mean something other than the shadows. There are plenty of things that can be called darkness. Why not ask Sasuke about the darkness that he has seen in his life."

Sakura was about to question the boy, but Kakashi spoke up.

"Well, since we know one another, tomorrow morning, you are all gonna see if your allowed to stay genin, so meet me at training ground seven at seven and don't be late. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=end chapter=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Alright, as I said before, if this idea does suck, then I will give up on it, though I did get this idea from Constantine, I shall ask if I should just keep it a Constantine cross, or I should switch it to a Charmed cross, with a bit of Constantine.**

**What I'm asking is, should I give Naruto a) the mirror jutsu in order to free the other jinchuriki, or b) make him like Balthazar, and let him have demonic powers from Charmed... which would be more interesting.**

**I should also inform you all that if you all vote for it to stay a Constantine cross, there will be more god talk, but if you all choose to make it a charmed cross, there will be no more charmed talk.**

**Please Enjoy.**


End file.
